Anything but that!
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: I'm seperating the stories into their own small fics. So everyone will get an easier reading experience, like the mobile version. But, I'll still keep this up and I still take requests. Accepting requests for FE 6,7,8,9,and 10.
1. Edward and Leonardo

Author's Note- This is going to be a series of random one-shots of random parings if you want a chapter with your fav paring and I'll type it just for you :D hehehe i want to see what parings people like. Cause I never noticed some really good parings till someone told me them :D like Illyana and Zihark.

So request a paring! :P

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Fire Emblem's or the company that makes them.

* * *

Partners

The battle ahead was going to be a long and hard one. Laguz. The beasts that transform from human to animal. This was the first real battle since the coronation of King Pelleas.

Micaiah wasn't the only one to have gained a new title. "I am now almost a Trueblade!"

The other members of our Dawn Brigade has looked over at the sudden annoyance. "Don't get a big head about your new title Edward, cause your attacks and speed haven't improved at all." The blond older man known as Leonardo had spoken up.

"Well I know I' m stronger then some useless never hit archer!" Edward spat back looking proud of himself.

Leonardo had gotten frustrated, "Edward grow up! Seriously!" He yelled at me before he had stormed off in fumes. The only thing I could do was stand and stare. That hurt, a lot. Everyone in the Dawn Brigade treats me as an annoyance but not Leonardo it was almost like we were perfect partners in and off of battle.

Laura, our faithful healer, had quietly tiptoed over to me placing a soft hand on my shoulder. "Edward he didn't mean it you know that. He is just a bit sensitive about his hit percentages." She tried to reassure me but I still didn't like how it felt inside.

It was just a small comment, Leonardo has said even worse things to me in the past but this time it had stuck. Was it because we were more like partners then just members of a brigade like before?

This was confusing. I shook my head, "I'm going to apologize." I stated sure of my idea and trudged of into the faded orange light of the sunset shining onto the battle to come the next day.

Leonardo was standing there before the large dried up lake, swamp looking place scanning the area. "Hey Leonardo." I hesitated to say nothing at all. I mean what if he was still really mad?

Leonardo had turned from his gaze at the dirty swamp waters and at me. "What?" He had stated rather coldly. I had let out a small 'eep' noise that I only could hear. He was scary despite appearances when he was angered.

I had to decide to forget about the anger he was feeling so I could get my real point across before he tried to whack me with his golden new bow.

"Leo-" "What is it Ed?" Leonardo had interrupted using the names we had called each other when it was just us.

"I don't think your hit sucks. Actually you've helped me many times." I stuttered a bit and hid my face as a blush crept on my face.

"I…I don't think you need to grow up." Leo had turned his head to the side for the same reasons I had. "Really?" I perked up staring with happy eyes at the older Sniper. He nodded, "Yea you're the only thing that can make me smile and laugh throughout this war."

I was excited, it had been the only compliment I ever received from him. I liked it.

We both walked back to base with a smile on our faces and in somewhat of an awkward silence.

The following day we were to wait for the Laguz alliance so we could ambush them.

It was a long wait. "This is taking hours!" I yawned rubbing my eyes. "I'm ready to take a nap." "Edward. Stand up you're to be on high alert." Leonardo had stated and I nodded and stood up.

A while later when the light of the moon was our only source of light and the battle field could almost completely unseen.

"Leonardo." I cried out for him. "Very manly." Leo had stated placing a hand on my shoulder and I felt safer.

Just then the cries of Laguz battle cry had filled the air. Leonardo had gripped his bow and turned to me our faces barely visible in the lighting of the moon,

"Stay safe, not just for Micaiah but for me." I had nodded and he pressed his lips to mine for only a short couple seconds.

I felt so wide awake now I unsheathed my forged red bladed silver sword and ran ahead of Leonardo to protect the others from the wave of Laguz that was soon to come.

It hit hard like a tidal wave. Laguz everywhere! Left and Right, front and back. The cat Laguz were fast and I could only get one good hit on them as for the tiger Laguz I was almost done for if one of there sharp bloodied claws was to swipe me.

Once the numbers around me had died down nearly to half I looked for the others if they were alright. Sothe has always been near Micaiah and he had two beast killers so they wee fine. We had Daein reinforcements to cover Laura Jill was fine by herself. Leonardo? I questioned looking everywhere around me for him.

I ran through the mud that made it very hard to move quickly. Leonardo was fine helping the Daein reinforcements protecting Laura. I watched amazed not one Laguz could get near him!

Then aimed the sharp arrow at me he had a hardened stare and shot the weapon at a chillingly fast speed it flew past me the only conformation of the arrow was the wind that brushed my face as it was inches away from my cheek.

I heard a deep roar of a tiger in pain. I looked behind me to seen Leonardo had shot a tiger that could have ended me.

"Leo what the hell! You could have shot me!" I yelled furious and Leo threw me a vulnerary and I healed the small wounds had from the cat Laguz.

"Well I didn't and your ass is save thanks to me. See I got good hit!" He smiled at me. It gave me a butterfly feeling in my stomach a feeling I thought I would never feel while on the cruel field of battle.

It had felt as if time stopped by the time it had finally started to move Leonardo was face down I heard a scream from Laura.

A tiger had striked him from behind probably for revenge of the tiger Laguz Leo had killed moments before.

My heart nearly stopped I ran over to him he was very faintly breathing, unsteadily I might add too. I gripped my sword tightly Standing up I charged at the Laguz that attacked my partner.

Almost every Laguz that got near our small area was killed in one strike. Everyone of them was hit by a critical from my blood red blade.

Laura was healing him in the mean while. Laura's blue mend staff had lost its ocean glow. "It' s out my staff is all used up." She looked down at Leonardo only partially healed from the devastating blow.

I searched my pockets for a vulnerary but alas I had none. I haven't kept vulneraries with me ever Leonardo always threw me one of his.

"Leo don't you have any more healing items?" I asked nervous he shook his head knowing it must hurt to even talk. "I used the last vulnerary I had on you just now." He was in pain.

"If we don't get a healer over here he's done for!" Laura said shakily. I nodded, "Micaiah!" I called out as loud as I could searching through the bog. I heard Sothe and Micaiah talking.

They were…laughing? At a time like this! "Micaiah!" I grabbed her arm and she slammed me with her staff. "Edward? Oh im sorry Edward!" she confused me for a Laguz and apologized with an embrace.

"What is it Edward? Everything ok?" she smiled and I looked confused was this fun to her? she noticed my confusion and motioned her head at Sothe.

"He's been killing Laguz in one shot all night I haven't gotten any kills myself though." Micaiah stated.

I explained everything thing that happened in one short breath somehow Micaiah knew what I had said.

She nodded and ran almost half way and stopped, "what?" I asked nervous for another mishap.

She pulled out a light sky blue staff and held it in the air, "Physic" she said and with Leonardo in sight his wounds were healed. "How did you?-" "This is a physic staff I can heal from a distance." She smiled walking back to Sothe.

Still a bit worried I ran to Leonardo's side. "Micaiah healed him is he ok?' I asked Laura as she tested his heart rate and breathing. She nodded helping him sit up.

His powder white Marksman uniform had been almost completely stained with heavy dark red blood. "You tell me to be careful and you're the one that nearly dies!" I fell to my knees. "Irony…It's a bitch, huh?" he laughed the best he could his nearly healed wound still hurt.

I didn't laugh. Not in the least.

"Leo! What if you died! You'd be gone forever! You always watch my back and forget to watch yours!" I yelled looking down at the floor and tears rolled down my pale face.

Leo reached to wipe the small tear away but I slapped his hand away.

"What if?" Leo had asked and I looked at him confused. "What if I have died." He asked and I looked shocked a bit at the thought,

"I…I…I don't think I could stay with the Dawn Brigade or even in this war. Actually, I don't think I could stay alive…" The calm, mature Marksman was shocked almost a lose for words I would say.

"Edward I-" Leo had spoke apologetic. I stood up and ran. I just…ran. As fast as my feet could take me. "I knew he wouldn't like me the same way back." I kept replaying the words I knew he was about to say.

'Edward I…I'm shocked. I don't think I could look at you the same. I don't think we should be partners anymore.' I replayed through my head when I slammed into a larger figure.

I looked up shakily to seen the leader of the small army Lethe she was a cat Laguz along with her sister Lyre.

Right just after her transformation she was struck. Hoping it was by anything but an arrow and I felt a small breeze. It was Jill and her Wyvern she extended her hand and helped me onto the grassy green reptile and flew the other direction.

"Thanks Jill" I smiled and she shook her head. "Nah were all part of the same group we always help each other out." she turned back to the black sky before us to steer the forest green wyvern.

Silence was all there was besides the flapping wings of the wyvern that is. Jill let me off without a further word. Micaiah had called out my name saying the enemy army was retreating and we could go back to base.

I gave a nod and I walked with Sothe and Micaiah back to the large base camp.

I ate dinner fast like lightning speed mind you and left without a word as I walked out I heard whispers of the others asking if anyone knew what was up.

None spoke up Leonardo and Laura both sat quietly and ate. I walked around the base aimlessly and I felt a warm embrace from behind. I got tense, "Laura I'm fire really!" I smiled turning back but it was Leonardo.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Why did he? Does he?

"Why did you just run away? I had to protect Laura by myself." He asked. "It's rude to leave an injured person to fend for themselves you know." He looked a bit angry with his hand on his hip and pointing a finger at me.

I stayed quiet it was as if I was frozen. "Leo." He kissed me once again but this time is was longer more…passionate. I was just about to start kissing back and he pulled away.

"I was all alone out there worrying about tiger Laguz getting you ,too." Leo looked slightly mad. I started laughing and Leonardo looked confused. I hugged him tightly,"This whole time I thought you didn't like me back. That you didn't want to be partners anymore."

I smiled happily.

"Us not partners? I don't think I could even imagine that ever since Micaiah teamed us up when the war first started I couldn't think of being anywhere but by your side. That's why I carry so many vulneraries. I carry them for the both of us since your so reckless sometimes" he laughed.

"Leo lets stay together-forever and ever!" I snuggled him close. Leonardo smiled down at me, "Yes…the both of us, safe and sound…that's how I want this war to end." He said hugging me tightly. "I'm going to train my speed so you won't get hurt next time!" I smiled jumping back striking a pose.

"With my Trueblade skills there is nothing to fear!" Leo shook his head smiling, "That's my partner."

* * *

Author's Note- Well ever since I got there A support conversation I thought it was super cute and deserve it deserved a fanfiction. The last small paragraph is really what they say in their support conversation A. Seriously! This couple needs more love on the internet anyways I hope you liked it I couldn't put anything to steamy cause my mom and brothers were basically watching as I wrote this O.O so I hope you enjoyed the story! I loved writing this! :D


	2. Tibarn and Ike

Author's Note-

This is Yaoi.

This is TibarnxIke.

This takes place right before, during, and a little after the battle at the Rabahn River.

Don't like it don't read it, ok? No flames!

*DISCLAIMER*- I do NOT own Fire emblem, or anything relating to it, ok? Got it! Not mine! Just the story itself not the charecters or anything...ok enough ranting

* * *

Flightless Wings

Ike was strong.

There wasn't any doubt when he led the Crimean army to the doors of its own castle to defeat the insane king of Daein that he would lose.

I guess you could say I have an admiration for the young boy; but it may be to soon to say.

I am a king, and a laguz at that. Why would Ike bother to notice anything about me other then my strength for battle? I grew somewhat depressed and used.

The battle at the Rabahn River was about to go down we were discussing the placement of our units.

The young mage, Soren, had discussed how we'd fly the strongest beast Laguz straight to Zelgius himself. I agreed to the interesting plan it took affect tomorrow. I cant say my nerves were bothering me cause it was clearly Ike that was the main object of my worries.

He is commander to the Griel Mercenaries. So he had done battle before, so no worries?

Ike had walked up to me I had been slightly nervous at the sight of the bluenette General.

"Hello Ike." I stated waiting for what he was about to say to me.

"Hey Tibarn." The bluenette said casually and waving, so I loosened up a bit. Nothing to serious.

"I was wondering if you're up and ready to go for the battle tomorrow." He smiled eyes closed.

"Ike your still the same kid I met from the battle with Ashnard." I laughed and he gave a confused look.

"Yea and you're the same Tibarn?" He had said not getting it. "Nothing, anyways Ike im fine thanks for asking." I turned and walked away leaving him to check his other units status.

I stopped in my tracks. What did it matter to him that I was ok? I conjured up random thoughts when the mercenary himself bumped into me.

"Hello again, Tibarn!" He smiled brightly. He was defiantly the youngest commander I've seen in my years as a Laguz and defiantly the nicest Beorc I've met.

I was kinda surprised at the thought and looked down at the fallen bluenette general and helped him up.

"So Ike asking around?" I questioned and he nodded. "I'm wondering if everyone is ok for battle. And there is a lot of units." he looked down. I could have sworn that I had seen him blushing. Was he following me?

I shook the thought 'It must be the cold and who knows maybe one of his units were this way.'

"If you don't mind me asking Ike but, are you ok for the battle?" placing my hand of his head he looked up at me once more and shook his head.

"Not in the least. I'm checking everyone else first!"

"Get yourself ready before everyone else or your gonna get hurt." I commanded and he nodded. "Yea I am a General after all. So I guess I have to be alive to command my army." He laughed at his small stupidity.

I watched Ike run off and into the Armory and by the time he got back to show me I was already gone.

The rest of the day flew by I was saddened at the thought of not seeing Ike one last time before the battle tomorrow but I tried not to think about it much.

I prepared my small unit I kept with me for the battle tactic.

I had gotten my signal and we were off I'd grabbed onto Ranulf. He was a little shaky guess he's not a flying Laguz. I laughed.

Zelgius had stood there almost like he was waiting for us. I dropped Ranulf and he started battle with the red armored knight.

The battle field needed my troops and I so we headed off not watching the epic battle that went on.

Not even 20 minutes later Ike's band of fighters had came back from burning the supplies and joining the battle field. It was only minutes till they would sent word to Zelgius and retreat.

I flew high above the battle to see there numbers dodging the incoming arrows but failed to dodge one. It had hit the edge of my left wing and I dropped a couple feet but was still in the air.

I then seen, Zelgius? He was fighting with Ranulf! Had he been defeated that easy?

What was worst was that he was tearing through the army straight through to Ike. After the bluenette general of ours, the tides were turning; fast.

I dove down as fast as the wind current would let me and Zelgius had lifted his sword to the Bluenette commander, Ike, currently occupied by the enemy units around him. He didn't see the attack coming for him.

It had made a deep gash through Ike's back. The mercenary had still stood but not moving. My talons have gripped onto the red Generals sword preventing another attack against the Beorc General.

I yelled for Ike to run obviously in immense pain he slain the enemy units in his way, "Not without you, Tibarn." Shocked I looked back to see the young general kneeling on the ground, sword stabbed into the ground to hold himself up. He was in a giant puddle of his own blood.

"Ike your insane. Get out of here, now!" I yelled and the bluenette collapsed in his own deep red blood.

Zelgius had gotten message to leave. I released his silver blade, "I must take my leave…goodbye." He emotionlessly said and walked off. The rest of his army had backed off and left along with the Red General.

I turned to Ike I transformed back and carried him in my arms and back to the base his blood staining my clothes and dripping all over my arms.

There was way to much blood being lost his face grew more pale with every second and it only made me nervous.

This battle made me realize. I did love the beorc youth. I didn't care this much about any of my own units like I care about Ike now. Ike was special and I couldn't...no…I wouldn't let him go.

I busted into the recovery tend the sight off all the blood had made Rhys faint but the others had taken him and started working on him.

I've seen tons of gallons of blood being spilled but I couldn't bare to see the ounces gushing out of Ike I turned away and walked outside of the tent. I felt sick. I closed my eyes, "This isn't how a Hawk King should act. A Beorc General?" I questioned myself.

Just then I knew what I had to do.

They also had fixed my wing after it had been shot by the arrow. I almost dozed off it was near midnight and the healer walked out with a happy smile nodding. She knew I would under stand what it meant. "King Pheonics? You can see him if you'd like." She smiled and I walked in.

I was peacefully sleeping on his side and I sat down and watched him. A smile crept onto my face. The one nurse was still in the room. "You only got a couple minutes with him. Were going to keep him overnight." She said turning back to do her work.

Enjoying the small moment I had with the boy I watched him in deep thought. What if I didn't rush in that second time? Would he most certainly be dead?

Ike started to move saying my name a couple times in the process. He looked uncomfortable then and I seen the bandages started seeping red. "Tibarn." Ike called me and I looked over. He was a little dazed from the blood lost. "Ike rest im even surprised to see you alive with all the blood you lost today.

Ike smiled, "I'm fine. I knew if I even got in real danger I could call on you." I smiled nodding. "Yea of coarse." "Like when we fought Ashnard together" Ike stated. "Yea I remember that."

Ike leaned up and kissed me he pulled away, "Cause I feel safe when your next to me."

"Then I wont leave." I said slightly louder then normal for the nurse to hear.

She then took the hint and cleaned up her stuff and left for the night.

"Ike?" I had asked "I don't feel like this around anyone but you." Ike had interrupted and I looked confused. "Like what?" I stupidly asked. "This...feeling-... Its hard to explain but it makes me feel like-…" he looked puzzled trying to put it in words I laughed. It's funny watching Ike dazed and confused.

"It's like-…well-…It makes me want to do this." Ike said kissing me again and I held him close even after he pulled away. "Yea Ike I understand what you mean." I smiled Beorc…no, Ike was so delicate I didn't think I could trust any Beorc for the rest of my long lasting lifespan.

"Do you love me Ike?" I questioned the young beorc wanting him to say it. We were alone so I figured even if he didn't no one would know. He nodded, "Yea I do. I love you Tibarn" I looked down at him, "Even if im Laguz?" I asked. He nodded again and yawned , "Yea. I don't think race matters we all have a soul and a beating heart. I don't see us as different." Ike closed his eyes smiling.

Before I could test him with another question he was asleep. I held him against me watching him sleep once again.

"Maybe Beorc aren't so bad."

* * *

Author's Note- Well there was your TibarnxIke request. I wasn't so sure about this couple at first. Then after i wrote it i was like, "This IS and awesome couple." Well i hope you liked it. It was my first TibarnxIke fanfic so i hope it was how you wanted it to go. ^_^

I'll be happy to take anymore requests you might have :P


	3. Laura and Aran

Author's Note- This was a request from my little brother (Luigi400000) cause Laura and Aran are his fav charecters.

This is LauraxAran.

This takes place the first battle when you recruit Aran.

Also the chapter 8: One survives. (You know the Micaiah and Black Knight fog of war battle everyone hates!)

And the Endgame of part 1.

*DISCLAIMER*- I OWN NOTHING...but this story.

And dont be afraid to leave a request of your fav paring! :D

* * *

An Eternity Means Forever

I joined the war years ago.

I left my friends…err…the only friend I have ever really had. I looked back to think on the decision I had made…was it the right one? To leave Laura alone?

Laura, she's a beginner cleric, and my best friend.

Well priest in training she like to call it. The last time I seen her I had left her at an Abbot's mansion…well someplace like that.

Once I left I stopped talking and smiling all the time like I did with Laura. Well, since I'm fighting for another country now I don't think she'd want to meet again. In fact I don't think she would even remember me.

"Aran get out there! There are some intruders that help some prisoners brake out go kill em'!" That was our officer, and I gave a low sigh and grabbed my iron lance and headed out.

The light of day was brighter then usual it kinda stung at first glance. I closed my eyes and held my lance out as my first reaction. I heard a scream.

A cleric girl dodged my lance I had thrust out by accident. "You almost hit me!" She yelled whacking me with her staff but it didn't nothing.

I looked confused, "Did something touch me?" I looked around showing the weakness of her heal staff.

"A-Aran?" The cleric had spoken. "Yea? do I have a name tag on or something?" I looked all over myself.

"No, its me Laura remember?" she giggled. I froze once the name Laura had crossed her lips. "L-Laura?" I asked.

"Yes" she tilted her head to the side I hugged her tightly, "I didn't think I would see you again." I said to her. Defeating the two lackeys that came with me and switched my alliance.

I fought alongside my best friend Laura and met up with this 'Dawn Brigade' she was apart of.

Where I had met their leader Micaiah, thief Sothe, axeman Nolan, swordmaster Edward, and archer Leonardo.

I had to admit it felt awkward at first but im glad im apart of this.

* * *

That was months ago.

Today we were celebrating for another well done. Micaiah, our commander, was nowhere to be found. Well wherever she was her 'friend' Sothe would be with her so no one had worried. Everyone knew they liked each other.

Also, we had a small party for the release of all the ex-Begnion soldiers. Laura had left to drop her staff in her tent in the mean time though I reserved myself from the party without noticing it myself.

Laura had walked back in with new robes and a big smile on her face, "Aran the party is over here!" she grabbed my arm pulling me to where everyone else had been.

Laura was having fun, I was happy for her. The other day she had been telling me everything that had happened since my leave to my return. And when I say everything I mean everything! Man that girl could talk.

But having as much fun as she does I stood quietly next to her while she conversed with the other members of our brigade.

She had cut her hair since I'd seen her last. She was also still short, I laughed.

Laura turned to smile at me. She probably thought I was laughing at what she had been saying. Not to be rude but I wasn't listening one bit. I was just here to be near my friend Laura…nothing else.

It was hours to midnight and with the battle for Daein's throne tomorrow I was getting tired.

I started to yawn, I was bored out of my mind I made attempts to leave but Laura always caught me. After my 7th attempt I had slipped away I had seen Sothe and decided to talk, he looked puzzled.

"Sothe?" I asked and the green assassin looked up. "What?" he had replied rather coldly. "I just thought you were with Micaiah and you looked confused and everyone thought you were with her and-…" I trailed on Sothe went from puzzled to annoyed in seconds.

"My goddess man. Laura is the only one who can stand you!" Sothe exploded and stormed off. Micaiah walked over confused, "What's with Sothe?" she asked.

I felt embarrassed was I really annoying? Micaiah had seen the look on my face and knew, "Sorry did Sothe yell at you?" I nodded. Micaiah nodded and ran after the angry green hair assassin.

I slept on the 'annoying' comment Sothe had said the other night.

The next morning went by fast before it was even noon we were already in the Daein Keep.

Standing before the throne room was Jarod. He had sent one of his men to destroy Laura's church. I grew angered. Since Laura couldn't fight it was my job to fight for her…and protect her.

I gave a nod to myself knowing what I had to do and turned to Laura.

"Don't leave my side ok?" she looked worried at my statement but let me know she would stay near me.

Begnion soldiers…they were much stronger then our small party of self trained newbies.

I had gotten a couple close calls whatever wasn't serious Laura had healed. The small carefree cleric had be come a priest before my eyes.

She had taken a light tome from Micaiah and ran back over.

"Hiya!" Laura had jumped in finishing off the soldier I had been fighting. "What you can fight now too?" I asked and she smiled. "Yea! Now I can protect myself when your not around! Isn't it great!" she smiled brightly.

I was indeed happy…sort of…I wanted to be the one to protect Laura. I wanted to be her hero, someone she depends on in battle. She was to busy fighting to see the dark aura of gloom around me.

I soon became Laura's back up. Well that feels weird, being a priests back up! NO! I will not stand for this!

I had bumped into her by 'accident' and her light tome had flew in the path of Tormod's flames and burned up.

"My extra light tome!" Micaiah yelled picking up the burned remnants of the light tome.

I started smiling to myself. Wait…

I looked over to Laura crying, "No! I..I cant fight any…anymore!" she said between sobs. I now felt guilty. It was selfish to do something like that.

Laura had sat there refusing to heal anyone. The group figured there wasn't anyone around so we all walked ahead. I picked Laura up and walked up to the last remaining enemies. There were 10 giant armored knights 4 fire mages and Jarod.

Voulg had gotten hit by fire magic a couple times now. Sothe was barely missing the enemies attacks. Leonardo was down and Edward was guarding him. Illyana was fighting the other mages holding them off while Voulg attacked from behind.

I was after Jarod but with armored knight standing before me I felt powerless. My weapons would do little to nothing.

I turned to Laura still wallowing in darkness.

"Laura get up I need your help!" I had yelled and her head snapped up. "Aran!" she pointed the armored knight raised his sword but got mauled by Voulg. (you thought I was going to make him get hurt ,right? NO!) Laura stood up patting the gray wolf on the head Voulg growled and she pulled her hand back fast.

"Laura watch out!" I grabbed onto Laura as Sothe had blocked the attack with his small dagger.(HAHA! Now you thought I was going to make Laura get hurt!) "Are you going to heal now? Or are you going to keep crying cause we need you." I had said. "I don't care just get this guy already!" Sothe yelled he was struggling with the knight and his dagger was worn and chipped.

Micaiah had came to his rescue using Thani destroying the Knight and all of the other ones too. Moving onto the boss man himself.

Laura had gripped her staff tightly in anger. It was almost like a dark aura was beginning to show up. I took a couple steps back. Do NOT get near her staff in rage mode.

She turned to me, "Occupy him for me." I nodded running up to the General my steel lance trusting forward missing horribly grabbing my lance with one hand and my head with the other I was stuck.

He kicked my stomach and I coughed up some blood. Dripping onto the already red carpet of Daein's royal chambers. I looked up he had taken my lance.

He had pressed the sharpened lance to my throat.

"BAM!" Laura had slammed him with the new 'unlock' staff Sothe had recovered from one of the chests and a speedwing tied to her robes' belt.

"Unlock this!" She pounced on him from behind he dropped the steel lance and I scrambled from the floor and grabbed it.

"HAHA!" Laura had laughed sitting on him. "Wait!" Micaiah had ran over and had taken a seat on the evil general also.

Everyone had looked puzzled at the small staff wielder. "What was that?" Sothe questioned.

"That my young Sothe was a skill called 'wrath'" Laura had smiled. Then all had turned to face Edward.

"No wonder you sucked this battle!" Micaiah stood up pointing to the swordsman hiding behind a fainted Leonardo.

I took it as a chance and stabbed the lance ending the life of the lancer.

"So Daein is restored?" I asked Micaiah.

"Yes thanks to Laura and her Unlock staff!" Everyone had nodded then the Unlock staff had faded to dust.

(Unlock staff had broke)

Tears welled up in the priests eyes.

"Oh Ashera! Not again!" Sothe complained.

Aran had smiled a real smile one he hadn't made in a long while. That was his Laura. His best friend, and the only one he'd ever loved for the rest of eternity even if she just hadn't noticed it yet...

* * *

Author's Note- At the beginning i tried to write it all serious but i just couldnt do it! So instead of Serious and Hot i made it Funny and Sweet. Lol about the Wrath thing though. I alwats take Wrath of Edward and give it to someone else and i was thinking would laura at least get damadge if she used a staff with wrath in use? Anyways thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed it. PEACE! *salutes the readers*


	4. Mia and Rhys

Author's Note- My brothers' had asked where i got the title from. Well I though if there was a ZiharkxMeg request. (I HAVE and WILL do ALL requests) So I pictured Zihark would plea, "Anything but that!" and I'm sure he's not the only one who would say that with all the weird parings people think up.

This is MiaxRhys

This takes place in the Endgame of Path of Radiance

it also takes place in the tower of guidence in Radiant dawn

*DISCLAIMER*- I DO NOT own anything but the story itself, got it?

* * *

You Are My Light In The Dark

We are with the Greil mercenaries. We fight for the weak.

But I was weak…

Sometimes I doubt my usefulness but I am just a sickly healer.

"Rhys!" The purple myrmidon had glomped my from behind with a very ecstatic smile. "You feeling better ,Rhys?" she said hopeful and excited.

"Yes I am thanks for asking, Mia" I smiled warmly back at her. "So you can fight tomorrow!" she was jumping in excitement. "Yea I should be able to. I feel really good today." She squeezed me tightly and skipped away.

She is a very hyperactive girl. I don't mind it though it almost makes me envious I was always sick and weak. But Mia…she was strong and by far didn't waste it one bit!

Tomorrow we were to storm the castle into the heart of Crimea Castle.

I couldn't sleep I just had a very unsettling feeling something was going to happen. Was the goddess warning me of something? I eventually dozed of. I just couldn't bare to keep them open anymore.

I had grabbed my Nosferatu tome and my Fortify staff. I grabbed some vulneraries and herbs and placed them in my bag and headed out. As expected, most of the soldiers were like a chicken without a head everyone was everywhere.

I felt nervous being close with all of the people. I was easily pushed and nudged cause I was so fragile.

I felt a soft yet strong grip on my arm. Mia had grabbed me.

"Hey Rhys just take this way Ike's waiting for us!" She smiled leading my a back way behind all the tents.

We had arrived at our Generals' side ready for battle…this was it.

Ike had pushed the doors into Crimea Castle and our soldiers had flooded in. There was Feral ones, Wyvern riders, and some Crimean soldiers. The traitors were slain first by our commander.

Ike didn't like it when people had abused his trust. I prayed for the fallen Crimean soldiers nonetheless they were beorc after all.

Ike had placed me with Rolf, Oscar and Mia and we took the left walkway of feral ones.

"Ashera, why couldn't Ike put Calil on this team?" I asked as the feral ones had ran up. Tigers were the strongest of the bunch thankfully everyone had been avoiding the attacks like Ike planned.

I heard a loud cry and looked to see none of my team had been hurt. I looked around franticly and seen Mia walking back with a light tome of some kind. I had taken out my heal staff seeing as she must have gotten hurt to come back with a limp.

"Hehe…sorry about that Rhys. I was getting this tome from that priest and he got me when I wasn't looking." She laughed nervous cause of her mistake.

"Don't be sorry. It's nothing I cant heal." I smiled as she jumped up and down swinging her sword.

"You're back to new now , Mia?" Rolf had also started jumping and smiling with the hyper myrmidon. Oscar and walked over and asked what was so important she had gotten hurt for.

"Oh this!" she held out a Rexaura tome handing it to me. "Its for you Rhys!" She smiled extra big. "That way you can protect yourself if your not near anyone of us to help you."

I nodded, "Thanks Mia. It's very thoughtful for you."

That was 3 years ago. Now it was the very doors to the Tower of Salvation.

This wasn't a matter of an evil king or some Crimean traitors we were to kill the goddess Ashera herself.

I got quiet as I began t think…Ashera was the one I prayed to when I was sick and couldn't help on the battle field. The one I prayed for a battle with minimal casualties.

And they expect me to kill her? Could I really do it…kill the goddess that helped me all these years.

I snapped into reality once our blue haired commander had called my name.

"That's everyone that's going with me." He announced the others had left slightly sadden. I looked around curious who others were coming into the illuminated tower.

I had seen Mia staring attentively at our commander as me made the teams.

3 groups were made from our 16 total soldiers.

Mia nodded at Ike gave the last order and skipped over to me. "Ike made us partners together again!" Then Rolf, Oscar, and Calil.

"Yea I guess we all work good together if he paired us up again." Rolf smiled. "I guess our commander seen our trouble at Crimea Castle." Oscar looked over to Calil. "Yea it was a hard battle without a proper mage with us." I said.

Mia stood placing her hands on her hips, "Ok my units I am in charge of our small ragtag group and what I say goes!" She instructed in a serious tone.

The bluenette commander had called his individual groups to the door it was inhumanly big. Then Yune had spoken to us again saying this was Ashera's home and all the be careful stuff.

Mia had grabbed my hand as we walking into the goddesses own home. "I don't want you getting hurt cause your our groups healer!" I looked saddened and down at the floor. She hit her palm to her forehead,

"Err.. no im sorry I didn't mean to say it like that its just I don't…don't wanna see you getting hurt…cause you can heal yourself…and" She was acting nervous. Oscar noticed and strode up on his horse.

"We mean we don't want you dead cause you wont get the see the world finally at peace once we rid the world of the strict goddess." Mia had nodded showing that was what she meant to say.

The tower was bigger from the inside no doubt. Mia gasped in awe at the size of the tower. Ike had looked around, "Where is everyone?" Suddenly I had the urge to cough and once I opened my eyes and looked up easily a hundred soldiers were standing before us.

"Wh…what!" Mia questioned. Before any of the questions could be answered the brawl had begun Mia had released my hand and gripped her sword, Unsheathing it from her belt.

Rolf stood behind me arrow ready Calil stood before me gripping her Rexflame tightly ready for a spell.

Oscar helped out Mia upfront. Calil had bumped into me as she cast her fire magic. Then Rexaura had fallen out of my bag. I picked it up clutching it tightly.

I haven't used it very much. I used it for emergencies it was a gift from Mia and I wasn't going to waste it on some Daein archer that's for sure.

The battle had been easier cause I hadn't had the need to heal anyone just yet. "Thank the godd-" I stopped myself remembering Ashera was our enemy.

I stood up from the stairs I was placed on and looked around. More the half of the soldiers were slain and just a few remained.

About 4 were left for our team. "Yea our team is the best! We have the most kills so far!" She pranced happily around the platform.

Reinforcements had been summoned in. Not even centimeters from Mia stood an Axe Marshall. "Ahh!" Mia screamed at the sudden intrusion of space and the strength of the disciple had been immense also.

The Marshall had slammed her face with his heavily armored arm and she flew back. barely standing on her feet disorientated. Her heels were off the platform. She looked back her mind was scrambled she slipped.

Her right hand had caught onto the very small platform. "Mia. Don't look down!" Rolf yelled and that's exactly what she didn't do.

Looking down that the pit of eternal darkness, "Rhys!" She screamed closing her eyes tightly holding on now with both hands.

I looked around Rolf and Oscar were occupied by the other armored knights and Calil was burning the potentially dangerous archers aimed at me.

I had chanted some words and voluminous light that began to shine. "Rexaura!" Mia cried. Nobody could even open their eyes it was so strong the Marshall had fallen to his knees.

I looked at Mia and used what looked like the last use of my green Rescue staff. Something had illuminated and encircled the purple haired Myrmidon then she disappeared.

"Mia!" Rolf asked looking everywhere and she reappeared awkwardly close next to me. "Rhys! Thank you!" She hugged me snuggling my chest I couldn't help my blush that came across my face.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She smiled hugging tighter with every 'thank you' of hers. My face went from blushing red to out of oxygen blue.

Then she had let go and the colors had faded from my facing becoming pale again.

The Rescue staff had turned to dust and faded. As expected it was on it's last leg.

"Mia lets get the last of them!" Rolf ran over. "Yea whoever gets the most kills wins! Mia had said dashing for the first kill.

The other teams had finished before us cause of that small mishap. Oscar jumped off his horse and stood beside me. Mia and Rolf could get the remaining enemies with ease.

"You too are cute together." Oscar spoke up I turned to the lance knight and pretended to not understand his statement.

"Mia…It's like she's perfect for you." Oscar stated once again. I shook my head, "She's strong and im weak. How is that perfect?" I questioned. "Its not a matter of weak and strong. It's how you put it. Like…" He thought placing his hand on his chin. "Oh!. Like every sword needs a shield." I cocked my head to the side at the funny statement.

"What does that have to do with it?" I asked. "You're a healer but you have mega destructive powers so you'd be the sword." "But I can't even wield one so how can I be one?" "Stop taking it in a literal sense." He grew very slightly frustrated at my literal sense.

"Well anyways she'd be the shield in the sense. Like her strength to shield you from the upcoming enemies, get it?" He asked and I nodded. I did understand…sorta…

The doors to the next room had opened soon after.

The next room stood the Black Knight. As expected Ike rushed over to him swinging his sword in all directions not landing a hit. A wall had appeared to separate our commander from the small army.

Enemies had flooded into the room. Nowhere was safe I grew scared. Mia reassured me grabbing my hand once more. "Calm down, Rhys. I'm going to be your shield." And I looked a bit shocked remembering what Oscar had said earlier.

I nodded. Honestly I really did feel safer. Mia had pulled out a lighter sword the enemies had numbers but not strength.

Mia had gotten hit once or twice but I was there to heal her within seconds after the wound was made.

Once the numbers faded slightly the rest of our team had shown. Mia called the others over to cover me. I used my fortify staff and healed our whole team back to health.

The 3 teams Ike had split seemed like one big one the room was fairly small barely fitting us and the enemy.

I looked to see the other groups of fighters. I looked over confused…did I just see the healer Laura slamming mages with a heal staff? My face was literally O_O when her skill 'Wrath' had activated. Who puts wrath on a healer? I questioned looking some more.

I seen the young tactician, Soren, using a wind tome. "Rexcalibur?" I said tilting my head trying to read the books cover.

Then as it was cast nearly half of the room was covered in ice killing easily 25 disciples of order. Then looking back at our team. Yet we were in the leading the kill count in the last room?

I, still confused, seen Mia run after the boss Levial?…or something to that nature…

Mia had gotten a good shot on him but couldn't dodge his attack. "Ack! I'm hit" Blood running down her mouth. Rolf had shot at him also but failed to bring him down also resulting in a hit. Oscar had released a devastating blow to the Commander and took the weapon.

The wall had broken the Black Knight was defeated. "That our Commander!" Mia rushed over to Ike hugging him. Soren had healed his wounds with the heal staff he had carried and turned to Mia.

"Here you're gonna need this is you ever really find your rival." Ike had handed her the Alondite.

The hyper myrmidon ran back over to our group. "Look!" she held it up and almost dropped it. ". its so heavy!" she said having to hold the blade with both hands.

"Ike makes it look really easy!" she whined. The next door had opened. "Rolf come on we gotta check it out!" She grabbed rolf and ran after the door with the other groups. She never runs out of energy does she?

Yune had stopped us and told the army only weapons blessed by herself could hurt Ashera. Yune had gave our weapons her blessing.

It felt as if power welled up inside holding onto the Rexaura I had blessed I felt strong. Mia had blessed her Alondite and Oscar had the Wishblade he had taken.

Everyone had blessed there strongest weapons and tomes. We were ready…

We were standing before the goddess, Ashera. I stood in awe. That was the goddess I prayed to all these years?

She had a very cold stare. Nothing looked soft or kind about her. I gripped Rexaura and decided. Ashera may be a goddess but she, herself needed guidance. She needed judgment.

For all of the people she had turned to stone, our friends and allies, our enemies…not even our worst enemies deserved that kind of judgment.

Mia had striked the aura that surrounded the cold goddess and ended up taking some damage herself. Yune explained the aura takes the damage you gave it and using half of it a attack back towards you.

Everyone had been attacking getting hurt using vulneraries for the ones that heales couldn't get to really fast. I was franticly running to each of the groups.

I was tired from running back and forth. But I wouldn't complain aloud. Everyone was working their hardest getting hit repeatedly and all I was doing was healing.

I'm such a wimp. My heal staff had faded to dust and I pulled out my mend staff as my alternate.

I constantly checked on Mia healing even her smallest of wounds before anyone else. It seemed like an hour before the aura had been broken. The goddess was unshielded and open.

Ike had been the first to land a blow Ashera didn't have the same effect as the aura did. Anger welled up inside and I stood in front of the long haired goddess. I chanted the words and created "Rexaura" I had said hitting the goddess everyone in amazement even the wrath using healer Laura was surprised.

The goddess was indeed hit but it wasn't enough to take her down for good. It was her turn, "This is my Judgment"

She had said as a light from above striked me with incredible power I flew back hitting the floor pretty hard.

I opened my eyes to see I wasn't dead but I would be soon if I wasn't healed. "Rhys!" Mia had dropped everything and ran to me dragging over Soren. My body was in so much pain I had fainted.

Was this my punishment for defying the goddess?

Was I even still alive?

Apparently my second question was answered as I woke up. Mia was centimeters from my face. "Rhys is awake!" She yelled hugging me tightly. I winced in pain and she jumped up from the chair.

"Hehe…sorry about the personal space thing I just wanted to be the first to know when you woke up." She placed her hand in the back of her head.

"No. It was fine I understand…I didn't mind, actually…" My blush had came back.

"Hey Rhys…" The hyper myrmidon was now quiet and shy. I looked at her signaling she could go on.

"I…I was scared. When you passed out. I'm sorry I didn't protect you like I had promised." Her emerald eyed started to fill with tears.

"Mia its fine really." I said smiling trying to cheer her up like she'd always do for me.

"No it's not fine. I promised when I left home for my quest to find Ike. I promised I wouldn't let anybody I cared about ever get hurt. And…and your-"

"Fine" I finished it hurt immensely but I hugged Mia. She wiped her tears away from her face and her bright smile had came back to her face.

"Rhys. Promise me something to." She said and blushed, "I want you to be my light whenever there is darkness" She kissed me I expected her to brake away seconds after but she had kept going I had the pull away before I passed out from no oxygen.

"I promise" I said regaining my breath.

That was our first of many to come she made me feel like I wasn't weak, wasn't another person, wasn't just a healer, and she made me feel safe. I may have promised to be Mia's light but to me she was always mine…

* * *

Author's Note- Yes! I LOVE this paring like A LOT! Lol and the small team i made, Rolf, Oscar, Calil, Rhys, Mia...yea i used that team for the tower of guidance and it owned. But it doesnt matter cause Rolf pwns on my file i call him the 'Rolf Knight' like everyone calls the Black Knight. Seriously though! I grabbed Rolf's and the Black Knight's stats from the tower of guidence and he could easily beat the Black Knight! Anyways, my brothers also love this paring to and i have been dying to write this for a while now. Also, I am almost done with SothexVolke and I'm going to get writing on IkexMarcia tomorrow, ok with that? Anyways I wrote this from Rhys' POV cause I feel like I can relate cause in MMORPG's im always a cleric and the leader of our small group would always command someone was protecting me or acting as a shield for me. Then sometimes when my friend are totally screwed I attack with some devastating move and I totally amaze everyone. xD Anyways, I feel proud of this so i hope you enjoyed it as much as i loved writing it! hehe :3 i just love Rhys.

And sorry for errors...I got lazy to proof read cause its long...


	5. Sothe and Volke

Author's Note- Well i finally got this one done. T.T i wish they had more of a relationship through out the game so i have more to work with!

This is a request for GamberDragon

This is SothexVolke

This is Yaoi

This takes place sometime during Path of Radiance

This also takes place when all the teams meet up at the Tower of Guidance.

*DISCLAIMER*- I own nothing but the story itself. But if i did there would be yaoi like this one.

* * *

Thieves Don't Hug!

I was just a kid part of Commander Ike's small band of Mercenaries. And we had two thieves.

Volke. He had much more experience then I did so Ike chose him more.

"But Ike I cant fight too!" I yelled. I wanted Ike to be proud of me not that show off!

"No if you get hit your down for the count! Volke actually lasts longer then you in battle." Ike didn't budge I didn't really expect him to either.

"Damn Ike." I grumbled storming off. I was mostly quiet but if I lost m temper. Well, watch out if you even can.

"Move!" I slammed into someone leaving me on the floor. "That's why the commander doesn't let kids play on the battle field." I looked up and it was Volke, of coarse right? Out of everyone in the camp I run into Volke? Ashera must hate me.

Still on the ground I looked up at my now rival. He defiantly fit the part as assassin. I felt a blush coming on after I was looking at him for so long.

He walked away snapping me back to reality. I shook my head. "He is my rival not more not less." I stood up and brushed myself off.

Ike had taken all his more favored Units to the battle field got stuck with. Well, whatever was needed. It sucked!

I heard a loud voice coming from the other side of camp. It was that little twig snapper! "Sothe!" He called out my name running over to me. "So the commander didn't pick you either! You'll get there one day" He hugged me.

"Tormod! I told you thieves don't hug!" He let go and let out a sigh, "Fine Sothe die alone in your own meanness." He crossed his arms making a pouting face. I stared at him awkwardly. "What? Leave now." I stated and he looked like the little fire mage was going to cry and ran off…crybaby.

"That's the life of a thief…" I sighed and finished the extra work around camp.

Volke along with the rest of Ike's unit. Unharmed as always. Showoff…

I kinda felt excited more then I did jealous this time around. I'm going to train my heart out! Ike will pick me over Volke! I ran off leaving the extra work for other units.

By the time I was finished it was nearing midnight. That's when I got an evil idea.

I snuck it behind Volke's tent. "I wonder what he has in there? Maybe secret thief stuff!" I got excited and snuck in. Uh oh….he was already in the tent…busted.

He was talking with Ike when our commander turned, "Sothe what are you doing? Kids are supposed to be in bed hours ago!" Ike looked angered and I scampered off.

Maybe I should check next time. (anime sweatdrop)

"Hah! Even though I was caught I know I defiantly got better!" I raised my fist at my accomplishment.

The next morning I got dressed and grabbed my best knives rushing over to the commander. "Ike please put me in today!" I grabbed his leg tightly.

"I thought thieves didn't hug!" Tormod whined. I stood up quickly, "I…I wasn't hugging the commander! I was-" I got quiet . dang Tormod. "Yea you can Sothe. The enemies are easy so I'm taking Tormod and some of the other units with little battle experience."

I wanted to jump up and down happily but Tormod was there . so everything felt dead.

Hours later we arrived to the battle field there was enemies three times our numbers. They looked weak though.

I had made the first attack and killed my opponent swiftly and Tormod had gotten the enemy that almost impaled me from behind. He stood there smiling at me. What? He wanted me to thank him or something? Psh! No way that's the life a thief!

Ike made a smirk. Was he watching me! Was I in? That's when I fought harder and faster.

I was ecstatic! I killed nearly every enemy!…..that Tormod didn't get…

We arrived back in camp and Tormod was called off somewhere. Hopefully reprehended! He was stealing my kills! Err I can never get the chance to show off to the commander at this rate! The war will be over and I still wont have any battle experience!

Tormod had tackled me to the ground. "Tormod get off!" he jumped up hugging me. "Sothe guess what!" he more stated then questioned. "I got classed up my new title is…" making a dramatic pose, "Arch Sage!" I looked annoyed I really didn't want to hear it. Still, he hugged me tightly. "Tormod thieves don't hug!" I yelled shoving him away.

I know that was horrible. But I couldn't think of congratulating him! It felt so horrible! I felt so enraged I-

"Volke?" I asked why was he in my tent? He turned around, "Hey Sothe commander asked me to tell you a few things." My heart almost stopped, "Am…am I in trouble or something?" I said nervously.

"No, no It's just Ike was watching you and he was thinking you could train under me for a while." I turned away, "I don't need your help! Thieves work alone!" I stated looking mad.

"Thieves also aren't kids." He stated and I turned around. "W-what do you mean!" I cried out protesting. "I'm not saying you aren't im saying you can't. Not when your only a child."

I stood there not buying it. "Some skills that makes you an assassin you just can't learn. That's the strongest you going to get at the moment." He stated ready to walk out. "Then why did you offer to train me?"

"That would be 50,000" I looked confused, "To get my answer. Give me 50,000 and I'll tell you." And I looked at him weird, "Were you even told by Ike to talk to me or did you do this on your own?" I gave a hard stare. "That's one million gold."

"Volke! I don't have that money!" I whined and he shrugged and walked out.

I stood there alone then stared down at my hands, "So this?…this is the strongest I'm going to get?"

* * *

I am older now. The mad kings war was years ago. I'm an assassin now.

Everyone was split into teams and almost at the Tower Of Guidance I grew worried. Was this something Ike wasn't going to pick me for again.

No this time is different! Volke isn't here I'm a sure fire win!

As the clearing grew larger we started to see the other teams in the distance. Except the Hawk Army had a new addition, my rival, Volke.

I clenched my fist, "Damn it!" I yelled. "Sothe did you forget something! Are you hurt?" My friend, Micaiah, had looked up at me. She was overly protective it kinda annoyed me. I had told her no. I dug into my personal items and grabbed a bag. A huge bag.

And walked ahead and straight up to who else? "Volke!" I called and I stopped before him. "Sothe?" He looked a bit surprised and I nodded.

"Y-yea." I stuttered a bit. I guess ever since he had that talk with me four years ago I wanted to be like him. And well I guess I grew fond of him. Maybe 'fond of' is a little to lightly term for my feelings.

"How many questions will this get me?" I handed him the bag full of hundreds of white gems. "2 questions." He stated. "T-two! You know how many people I have stolen from! I stole from almost every guy I seen since the day you told me I couldn't get stronger!" I was furious!

"Fine. 3. You get 3 questions." Looking at him with an angered expression, "Wow you a very generous man." I said sarcastically. We had stood behind the set up tents. Information was expensive and I wasn't going to let anyone get it for free.

"First, what are you doing here?" "Elincia hired me." I nodded, "Second, will you train me once this is done? I want to be a great assassin like you are. And I cant do it alone."

"Yes." Was his blank statement I let out a sigh, "Ok, last one. How….how do you feel about me?….Am I good enough to be called your rival? Your friend? Am I a pest?"

"That was four questions" he turned to walk away but grabbed him by his scarf, "Volke you know what I mean!" He turned around, "Repeat this to no one" He placed the strongest of knives, the baselard, to my neck. "I love you Sothe. I really do." My heart beat so fast I almost passed out. H-he…he loved me back?

"Why?" I had asked and he turned around, " Out of money out of questions." I pulled him by his scarf yet again holding him this time. "Volke please!" I begged. "Your still acting like a kid." He pulled away. So I hugged him and he looked down at me.

"I thought you were the one that said thieves don't hug?" he stated and I looked back up. "That's before I knew you liked me back!" I hugged him tightly I wasn't going to let him go till I knew.

"Fine kid." He struggled to get me off but I didn't budge. "Because, I am a thief." He sighed.

"We hid in shadows forgotten and unknown. I became a thief because everyone had hated me. I wanted to disappear and fade away. I became an assassin for that reason. You…you seen me and kept pushing to beat me. To be better. I never thought through my years I was even called good better yet be someone's rival in their goal." He looked away.

"That's why I love you Sothe cause you see me even when I think im invisible." I looked up at him. It looked like it was hard for him to explain it all. "I never thought you were a bad assassin." I smiled "Thanks Volke." I let go of him standing there.

". your still going to work off that extra question." I looked nervous. "How?" I asked. "Like this" he pulled down his mask and pressed his lips to mine. It felt so nice I started to kiss back I felt him smirk and he pulled me really close making the kiss even deeper.

That's when our tongues had met. This was heaven. I hope that question was worth a lot of gold.

* * *

Author's Note- Well it seems pretty good. Considering I didnt have much to work with. (like support, in game relationship, ect.) Also this was my first SothexVolke fic so dont flame me. i tried my best i hope you enjoyed it. No flames but constructive criticism is fine. Please tell me how I dont know if anybody REALLY likes these or reads them to pass time.

So now that you read request a paring! :D

the reason i ask for so many requests is cause im lazy writing for myself but for someone else i dont like to keep people waiting (I sound like Sasori-danna) so i hurry it up and write it within the week.

Im always bored so im always looking for something to do...er...write?

Anyways, i hope you like it Gamberdragon! x3


End file.
